The WilliamWill Movie
The WilliamWill Movie is an upcoming 2015 American action adventure drama film directed by WilliamWill2343 and produced by WillianWill2343 and PB&Jotterisnumber1. It is a crossover featuring WilliamWill2343, Sophie the Otter, and their favorite cartoon and video game characters. Plot This movie starts off with Rosellia recalling about meeting Sophia Hans, the mayor of Ficuton. She was a very evil person who wanted to rule the world. Rosellia also said that she heard that Sophia is teaming up with Jimmy McCartney and two other cities: Electronica and Hippoville to take over Wilcoxton and use their tallest tower, Christie Plaza and Jimmy McCartney's Jupiter Scope to destroy the real world as we know it. So the team decided to go to Wilcoxton and stop Sophia's plan once and for all. Along the way they meet The Cheetahmen: *Chris: The Leader of the group who has super strength. *Scarlett: The Athlete of the group who has telekinesis and acrobatic skills. *Tom: The Scientist of the group who has power constructs. *Anna: The Beauty of the group who has a double-bladed sword that she can throw at enemies. *Seth: The Comedian of the group who has a big bow and arrows. *Zoe: The Little Girl of the group who has fire manipulation. They also meet Lillia Katherine, a human girl who has fur on her skin with a fluffy tail and superpowers such as transforming herself into a cat, shooting beams of fire out of her hands and doing acrobatics and agility. They also have to defeat Demon Alice, a devilish version of Alice who is much stronger. She was also a part of this plan, too. Voice Cast *Kayla as Sophie the Otter, Gamora, Jelly Otter, Mimi Rabbit, Dotty Dog, Butterbear, Rainbow Brite, Kai Lan, Gadget Hackwrench, Ashley Evergreen, Suzie Squirrel, and Lillia Katherine *Kimberly as Peanut Otter, Roobear Koala, Grover Chestnut, Bobby Bear, Zipper Cat, Dr. Myiesha McStuffins and Potato Chip Popple *Princess as Bonnie Wagner, Canary Yellow, Lulu and Woolma Lamb *Shy Girl as Baby Butter Otter, Roxie Raccoon, Pretty Bit Popple, Shy Violet, Bibsy Popple, and Mingle *Tween Girl as Pinch Raccoon, Pancake Popple, Ricky Rabbit, and Laura Koala *Emma as Indigo *Kate as SpongeBob, Lala Orange, Aunt Nanner, Doc McStuffins and Party Popple *Catherine as Hallie *Belle as Pamie Penguin, Sheriff Callie, Patty O'Green and Anna *Julie as Bootsie Snootie, Penny Pig, Prize Popple, Puffball Popple, Betty Koala, and Mommy Koala *Grace as Scarlett *Allison as Hoppopotamus *Ivy as Rosellia, Melody, Twink, Scootch Raccoon, Lambie, Cribsy Popple, Portia Porcupine, Patty Rabbit, Chip, Dale, and Zoe *Salli as Alice/Demon Alice and Fanny Fox *Zack as Kiwi, Colt Kangaroo, Mikey Mole, Hoho and Moosel *Eric as Star-Lord, Horsey Kangaroo, and P.C. Popple *Alan as Chris, Starlite, Drax the Destroyer and Monterey Jack *Brian as Ootsie Snootie, Buddy Blue, Patrick Star, and Donny McStuffins *Dave as WilliamWill2343, Groot, Toby and Weather *Young Guy as Billy Wagner, Rusty Wildwood, Red Butler, Flick Duck, Nick Penguin, Deputy Peck, Bingo "Bet-it-All" Beaver, Zipper, Rintoo, Tolee, Stuffy and Seth *Diesel as Papa Koala, Marcus McStuffins and Chilly *Paul as Igor the Mii, Rocket Raccoon, Bumblelion, Ernest Otter, and Tom *Duncan as Yeye *Wise Guy as Putter *Professor as Puzzle Popple, Squidward Tentacles, and Walter Kangaroo Transcript company logos play see the words: "WilliamWill Pictures Presents" then we see, "A OddLot Entertainment/ Legendary Pictures production" cut to the St. Louis skyline at night with Paul Mauriat's Pulstar playing in the background WilliamWill2343 (narrating): "St. Louis. The Gateway To The West. You could either go big or go home in this place. Some may want to go home, due to the city's crime rate. Others will want to go big. But one man decided to go big, very big. In fact, he has created a multinational corporation consisting of 25 subsidiaries. And I knew that man would be... me." title of movie appears WilliamWill2343: (narrating) "That's right, me..." zoom to the WilliamWill Manor see Rosellia visiting WilliamWill2343 Rosellia: "You mind if I come in?" WilliamWill2343: "Of course, my darling." Rosellia: "Thanks!" WilliamWill2343: "What do you want now?" Rosellia: "I wanted to talk to you about something." WilliamWill2343: "What is it?" Rosellia: "Well, back in 2007, in the city of Wilcoxton, I was being sent to Ficuton to be briefed by Sophia Hans. I thought that Ficuton was going to be beautiful and so was Sophia. It soon turned out to be a coup d'etat. appears Melody: "Which is (/ˌkuːdeɪˈtɑː/ French: blow of state; plural: coups d'état), also known as a coup, a putsch, or an overthrow, is the sudden and illegal seizure of a government,usually instigated by a small group of the existing state establishment to depose the established government and replace it with a new ruling body. A coup d'état is considered successful when the usurpers establish their dominance. If a coup fails, a civil war may ensue. A coup d'état typically uses the extant government's power to assume political control of a country. In Coup d'État: A Practical Handbook, military historian Edward Luttwak states that a coup "consists of the infiltration of a small, but critical, segment of the state apparatus, which is then used to displace the government from its control of the remainder". The armed forces, whether military or paramilitary, can be a defining factor of a coup d'état." WilliamWill2343: "Uh, thanks Melody. Melody: "I do what I can, Willy." Rosellia: "Anyway, she is about to kill me and take over Wilcoxton, but I've manage to escape her. Just when I was about to exit the tower, I heard something, something informative. I had to use one of my magical bubblegums to listen to the conversation." WilliamWill2343: "What did they say?" Rosellia: "They said that they are going to plan an attack on our world by using Jimmy McCartney's Jupiter Scope, which fires explosive fireballs. They have teamed up with two other cities, Electronica and Hippoville, along with Jimmy McCartney and a demonic incarnation of Alice who died at our first date. They're going to start their invasion in July 4th, 2015, which is today." WilliamWill2343: "Oh no! We better stop their invasion! Rosellia, you help me map out our plan!" Rosellia: "No problem, Quintion! Let's gather some ideas! Also, they have shielded up every inch of Wilcoxton and the Jupiter Scope is at the top of Christie Plaza." WilliamWill2343: "On second thought, we are going to split the team up to destroy the lasers in the cities: Ficuton, Electronica and Hippoville, that are making the shield. Let's call in the team, including a few new members." Rosellia: "Of course, Quintion. But how are we going to call in the team?" WilliamWill2343: "By Skyping them, of course! Come on! Let's get Skyping!" Rosellia: "OK, Quintion! I'm with you!" begins to Skype them through his WilliComputer Rosellia: "Any response yet on Skype?" WilliamWill2343: "It's almost there.... It's there! Good thing I have really fast internet speed." sees Sophie the Otter on the WilliComputer WilliamWill2343: "Oodelay, Sophie!" Sophie: "Oodelay, Quintion! Anything I can do for you?" WilliamWill2343: "We need your help, there's a tyrant trying to take over the world. Can you please call the other people and have them meet at my mansion?" Sophie: "No problem-o! I will recruit my favorite cartoon characters." WilliamWill2343: "While I recruit some of mine." Sophie: "OK, bye!" they called their favorite cartoon characters WilliamWill2343: "OK! The gang's all here, Sophie!" Sophie: "Let's go to your mansion, shall we?" the WilliamWill Manor WilliamWill2343: "Thanks for coming to my mansion for this very important meeting." projector screen shows a picture of the city of Wilcoxton WilliamWill2343: "We are being attacked by Sophia Hans, Jimmy McCartney and Demon Alice. They have a powerful device called The Jupiter Scope, which fires explosive fireballs. They will use it to destroy the world. They are in Wilcoxton on the top of Christie Plaza, but the city is being shielded up by a strong bubble, which is produced by three huge lasers, one in each of the three cities: Ficuton, Electronica and Hippoville." Fanny Fox: "OH NO! We can't let it happen! What if my dress is ruined?! What if my family's money is gone?! What if-" Patty Rabbit: "Calm down, Fanny. We'll put a stop to them no matter what!" WilliamWill2343: "Ahem. Moving on. If the explosive fireballs impact St. Louis, Lake Hoohaw, and any other targeted locations, then our lives could get worse!" Jelly: "Yeah! Our homes would be ruined!" Bonnie Wagner: "And so will our favorite things!" WilliamWill2343: "I know, everyone. I have a plan, we are going to split up in two teams, my team consisting of my favorite characters and Sophie's team consisting of her favorite characters, to take down the lasers in Electronica and Hippoville, then come together to take down the laser in Ficuton and defeat Sophia Hans, Jimmy McCartney and Demon Alice and save the world." Sophie: "OK. On one side, I will have characters from PB&J Otter, Adventures of the Little Koala, Maple Town, Sylvanian Families, The Wuzzles, The Get-Along Gang, and Popples." WilliamWill2343: "As for me, I will have Doc McStuffins, Sheriff Callie's Wild West, Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers, Guardians of the Galaxy, Rainbow Brite, and Ni Hao Kai-Lan characters on my side. I have also created tracking devices for everyone on both teams. Gadget Hackwrench, your inventing skills will be useful in our plan." Gadget Hackwrench: "Of course they will! I am sure that I can help your team get across tough problems with ease, Quintion!" WilliamWill2343: "Thanks, Gadget. To Qintex Laboratory, where we have every kind of weapon that is designed by us!" they get to Qintex Laboratory Roobear: "Whoa! This is neat!" Putter: "The steel weapons can get the gold "metal"! I know how to use 'em, don't refuse 'em!" (Laughs) Doc McStuffins: "What should we use in this lab?" WilliamWill2343: "Anything that will be of use like portal guns, bombs, flashlights and more." Kai Lan: "What else is there? I just wanna learn a new skill." WilliamWill2343: "Why yes, Kai Lan. We have created some specially-colored potions with some superpowers. Take one." Kai Lan: "Alright. Don't mind if I do..." (Takes an orange-colored potion and drinks it all) WilliamWill2343: "Let's see how it affects her, guys. Kai Lan: (feeling a change) "Huh? What's happening already?" gains three superpowers: Super strength, Wind manipulation and Shapeshifting Kai Lan: "Cool! I can lift heavy things, control the wind, and Shapeshift!" Chip and Dale: "It's our turn now!" WilliamWill2343: "I have an idea, since you two are small, how about if you can drink it from a spoon?" Chip: "Whaddya think, Dale?!" Dale: "Awesome!" lowers a spoon filled with green liquid to Chip and Dale WilliamWill2343: "Take these chipmunk-sized straws, guys." and Dale take the straws and suck up the green liquid to drink it all the way until it is empty Dale: (experiencing a change) "Whoah!" Chip: "We're changing!" both gain two superpowers: Supersonic Speed and Sand Manipulation and Dale run around very quickly Dale: "Yee-haw! We're super fast now!" releases sand from his hands and moves the sand around in a circular motion Chip: "And we can move sand, too!" Gadget Hackwrench: "Golly! You guys are now superheroes!" The Get-Along Gang: "We want to try the potions too!" Billy and Bonnie Wagner: "Us too!" Sheriff Callie: "Me three!" Sophie: "Slow down, y'all. Let's take turns on who will receive each potion." Billy and Bonnie Wagner: "We would like to go first." Sophie: "OK, take one please." two grab a blue and an indigo potion Bonnie: "What if it makes us better people?" WilliamWill2343: "You're just going to drink it and see." two drink the blue and indigo potions Bonnie: (experiencing a change) "Whoa! What's going on?" each gain four superpowers; Billy has Benefic Force Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Radiation Generation and Raiju Physiology, while Bonnie has Cosmic Manipulation, Magnetism Generation, Levitation and Fairy Dragon Physiology Bonnie: "Hey! I'm floating!" Billy: "What's with the radioactive stuff coming out of my hands?" Party: "That's p-p-part of your power!" (giggles) WilliamWill2343: "So what do you think about your new powers, Billy and Bonnie?" Billy: "Cool!" Bonnie: "Amazing! Looks like we became better people after all!" WilliamWill2343: "Glad to hear that!" Sheriff Callie: "My turn, partners!" WilliamWill2343: "OK, take one, please." Callie picks up a yellow potion Sheriff Callie: (drinks it) "Now that was refreshing." (experiences a change) "I'm gaining somethin', y'all." Sophie: "That's right! Your change is almost done." gains three superpowers: Claw Retraction, Wire Manipulation and Neon Manipulation Sheriff Callie: "Yahoo! I can move wires and neon, and retract my claws!" The Get Along Gang: "It's our turn now!" Sophie: "OK! You each get a cup of the same red liquid. You 6, come on out and get a cup." 6 get the cups Montgomery: "This won't be bad, gang." Dotty: "I know." Woolma: "I hope it won't be bad, anyway...." Zipper: "Ya wasting time already?! Let's get a sip outta these!" Bingo: "Wanna bet?" Portia: "No bets!" Montgomery: "Let's drink together. One, two, three!" drink at the same time Dotty Dog: (as she and the other fellow gang members experience a change) "Ooh! This is so exciting!" gain two superpowers; Montgomery has Enhanced Strength and Science Manipulation; Dotty has Lava Generation and Angelic Physiology; Woolma has Wool Manipulation and Solar Constructs; Zipper Cat has Ray/Beam Manipulation and Fire Manipulation; Bingo has Vine Manipulation and Prehensile Tail; Portia has Dragon Physiology and Weather Manipulation Montgomery: "Look! Two examples from us." (lifts an anvil with his antlers with ease) "I can lift anvils that feel light as feathers!" Woolma: "And I can create more wool!" (creates a ton of wool and covers it over herself) "And use it to improve my defense." WilliamWill2343: "So how do like your new superpowers?" Dotty: "They're amazing!" Portia: "Oh goody! They're great!" Zipper: "I can control the fire with ease!" Bingo: "My beaver tail is better than ever, too!" Qintex Scientist: "Sir, we have received a transmission from Ficuton." WilliamWill2343: "What is it, Mr. Dave Vice?" Dave Vice: "Sophia Hans has stated that her alliance is using the Jupiter Scope to take aim at St. Louis in no more than 1 hour!" WilliamWill2343: "Oh dear! We must not procrastinate any further. To the jet!" Sophie: "Yes sir!" Everyone except WilliamWill2343 and Dave Vice: "Us too!" WilliamWill2343: "Melody and Rosellia, you're coming with us!" Melody and Rosellia: "Yay!!" grabs the last 10 potions and brings them to the jet (just in case). The rest of the team goes to the jet WilliamWill2343: (over the jet's intercom) "Fasten your seatbelts, folks! This is gonna be one heck of a bumpy ride!" jet is starting to take off Melody: "A little tip for your powers, Bonnie Wagner. Cosmic Manipulation is the power to manipulate all cosmic forces. Also called: ◾Asterokinesis ◾Astronomical Manipulation ◾Cosmic Energy Control/Manipulation ◾Cosmokinesis ◾Power Cosmic You can create, shape and manipulate cosmic energies to produce nearly any effect they desire, including the molecular restructuring and transmutation of matter, the manipulation of matter across space and time, the creation of force fields, the creation of inter-dimensional portals and vortexes, telekinesis, and cosmic awareness. You can call upon the comets, meteors, asteroids, stars, moons, planets, nebula, quasars, and dark matter. They can generate stellar winds, solar flares, cosmic storms and invoke meteor showers. You don't usually actually summon a planet/celestial object or control and manipulate its movement (as that would result in it being obliterated), but they can summon and control its energy. Applications: ◾Cosmic Attacks ◾Cosmic Beam Emission ◾Cosmic Awareness ◾Cosmic Creation ◾Cosmic Constructs ◾Cosmic Energy Absorption ◾Cosmic Empowerment ◾Cosmic-Earth Manipulation ◾Cosmic Energy Manipulation ◾Cosmic Fire Manipulation ◾Cosmic-Electric Manipulation ◾Cosmic Projection ◾ Cosmic Weather Manipulation ◾Cosmic Storm ◾Eclipse Manipulation ◾Fundamental Forces Manipulation ◾Electromagnetism Manipulation ◾Gravity Manipulation ◾Strong Force Manipulation ◾Weak Force Manipulation ◾Lunar Manipulation ◾Matter Manipulation ◾Atomic Manipulation ◾Molecular Manipulation ◾Particle Manipulation ◾Subatomic Manipulation ◾Nebula Manipulation ◾Solar/Stellar Manipulation ◾Corona Manipulation ◾Meteor Summoning ◾Stardust Manipulation ◾Space Rock Manipulation ◾Space-Time Manipulation Techniques ◾Astrokinetic Combat ◾Cosmic Energy Physiology ◾Cosmic Teleportation Variations: ◾ Esoteric Cosmic Manipulation ◾Evolution Manipulation: To accelerate and control the evolution of life forms on a planet-wide scale. ◾Existence Manipulation: Total control over an entirety, ranging from Space-Time to reality, dimensions and subspaces bordering in between them. ◾Omni-Senses: Sense everything on a cosmic scale. ◾Omnipathy: To read minds and influence emotion and sensation at a cosmic level. ◾Remaking: To alter and control anything or anyone through precise transformative cosmic manipulation. ◾Stellar Magic ◾Meta Power Manipulation: And the bestowal of limited cosmic powers to others. Some may also possess the ability to suppress the powers of other beings temporarily or permanently. Meta Matter Manipulation/Cosmological Force Manipulation: Some have complete control of the four fundamental forces of the universe, reaching nearly any effect they desire. As a result, the user can rearrange matter to create other configurations and can even transmute elements. They can channel beams of energy with sufficient destructive force to destroy planets, and discharge of any form of energy or radiation. Associations: ◾Celestial Manipulation ◾Cosmic Entity Physiology ◾Cosmic Hunger ◾Cosmic Knowledge ◾Dark Matter Manipulation ◾Omnikinesis ◾Transcendent Alien Physiology ◾May stem into Galaxy Manipulation or Universal Manipulation ◾Universal Force Manipulation Limitations: ◾May be unable to create or form new planets and inhabitants into existence. ◾Requires training to prevent many side-effects" Bonnie Wagner: "Thanks, Melody, but I can't remember all that stuff you explained. I can still try." Jet's Computer: "Search for teens to be turned into babies for Sophia's army is now in process." WilliamWill2343: "What is my system doing now?!" Jet's Computer: "Scan complete. Every teenager in the whole world (except for those who are inside of jets) has been transformed into babies and will be teleported to Electronica or Hippoville immediately." Doc McStuffins: "Oh no! They need to return to their normal age!" Patty Rabbit: "Yeah, they have to!" Bobby Bear: "There must be something we can do to change them back!" WilliamWill2343: "Calm down, guys. Trust me, we can change them back if we can. By the way, can you three, Patty Rabbit, Doc McStuffins and Bobby Bear please try my potions? I have 20 of them." Patty Rabbit: "Sure thing!" Bobby Bear: "I bet we can get super powers from them!" Doc McStuffins: "C'mon! Let's get a drink from them!" three each take a pink, purple, and brown potion respectively WilliamWill2343: "Let's see what happens to you three." Doc McStuffins: "Let's give it a shot!" Patty Rabbit: "OK!" Bobby Bear: "Get ready!" drink their potions three start experiencing a change Bobby Bear: "I'm feeling something powerful!" Patty Rabbit: "Yeah! We're becoming stronger!" Doc McStuffins: "It's almost over!" each gain three superpowers; Patty Rabbit has Chi Manipulation, Flower Manipulation and Limb Expansion (it also turns her into a human); Doc McStuffins has Health Manipulation, Wing Manifestation and Teleportation; Bobby Bear has Elemental Claws, Earthquake Generation and Glass Manipulation Patty: "Hey! I am a human!" (makes her arm grow) "And my arms can grow really long!" Doc McStuffins: (teleports) "I can teleport anywhere I like, except for deadly places." Bobby Bear: (sharpening his claws) "Now my claws have real power!" Sophie: "Who's next? 3 down, 17 left." WilliamWill2343: "Pinch and Scootch Raccoon, you're next!" Pinch: "OK!" Scootch: "YAAAAAAAAH!" (runs towards the table with potions) Pinch: "Scootch, don't do it!" late, Scootch has already bumped into the table, thus knocking the potions over Sophie, and a few others catch the 17 potions Sophie: "Phew, that was a close call." (they place the potions back on the table) Scootch: "Sorry, sorry, my fault." WilliamWill2343: "Don't knock anything off the tables again, OK?" Scootch: "OK!" Pinch: (takes a silver potion as Scootch takes a gray one) "I wonder what I will become if I drink this. Perhaps I'll be a powerful princess!" (she and Scootch drink their potions) Scootch: (experiencing a change alongside Pinch) "Wha? Oh...." gain four superpowers; Pinch has Electromagnetism Manipulation, Prehensile Tail, Bone Manipulation and Fashion Ability Manifestation; Scootch has Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Intelligence, Additional Limbs and Telekinesis Pinch: "Wow! My tail and fashion control are now sensational! Scootch can pick more things up at once! Our powers will be amazing!" Melody: "Who's next, Willy?" WilliamWill2343: "Rintoo, Tolee, Betty Koala and Mingle, You're up." Tolee: "Yay!" 4 obtain a turquoise, white, burgundy, and tan potion Betty Koala: "If I drink this burgundy drink, what will happen to me?" Mingle: "Come on, guys! Just drink the potions and you'll find out!" Rintoo: "OK, Mingle." 4 drink their potions Tolee: (experiencing a change) "Look! We're starting to change!" Mingle: "Whoaaaaaah! This is weird!" Betty Koala: "This isn't weird, this is excellent!" gain three superpowers; Rintoo has Enhanced Strength, Muscle Manipulation and Gravity Manipulation (It also makes him grow bigger) Tolee has Plant Manipulation, Ultra Hearing and Fundamental Forces Manipulation; Betty Koala has Dimension Manipulation, Nuclear Manipulation and Human Morphing; Mingle has Size Manipulation, Supersonic Flight and Water Manipulation